Ai no Tsuite: Agape&Eros
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: Ai no Tsuite era la melodía que había elegido seis meses atrás después del banquete del Gran prix de Sochi, porque era la única que tenía lo mismo que había visto en esa persona, dos tipos de amor, dos caras de una misma moneda, tan diferentes pero igual de intensos


**Kuroi**.- Curiosamente no queríamos ver este anime, hemos pasado por muchas decepciones en cuanto a parejas de anime en este año asi que no queríamos ver el anime y enamorarnos de una nueva OTP pero cedimos a los spoilers de Fb y le dimos una oportunidad y debo decir que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto

 **Yukie.-** La mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado -inserten ojos brillosos-

 **Kuroi.-** Sin mas preámbulos mi pequeña aportación al fandom de Yuri on Ice, debo decir que esta idea surgió después de escucharme las pistas de Ágape y Eros, y por supuesto después de ver la serie completa por tercera vez, asi que a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!

 _Disclaimer.- Los personajes de Yuri on Ice! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubou-sensei y estudio MAPPA, gracias por este anime que nos muestra que amor es amor sin importar lo que piensen los demás_

* * *

Había elegido esa melodía desde hace mucho tiempo, la conocía y en cierto punto la sentía, esa petición desesperada, _Stay Close to me_ , si era completamente honesto él nunca había sentido lo que propiamente era el amor, no hacia otra persona por lo menos, había tenido parejas, una que otra novia pero nada lo suficientemente serio, nadie que despertara ese deseo desesperado de mantenerse a su lado, sin embargo, había algo que amaba con desesperación y estaba perdiéndolo: su amor al patinaje.

Desesperado, así se sentía, él era un alma que amaba el patinaje artístico, un alma que entregaba sus sentimientos en la pista, una persona que buscaba sorprender al mundo cada temporada con un nuevo comienzo, en soledad.

Esos habían sido los sentimientos que Viktor había usado para su presentación en el Grand Prix Final de Sochi, sin embargo después del banquete algo había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en el campeonato mundial en Japón, sinceramente esperaba verlo de nuevo, encontrar esa inspiración que desde hace tiempo lo estaba abandonando, esa pasión que vio reflejada en un par de orbes de un café rojizo en medio del banquete, esa entrega, esa inocencia…. _Stay Close to me…_

Permanece a mi lado…

Viktor Nikiforov era una leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico, todos sabían que hiciera lo que hiciera dentro de sus programas ganaría, porque era el mejor de Rusia y para él se había tornado…monótono, aburrido, sin chispa, sin inspiración, estaba perdiendo ese toque especial, se podía dar cuenta mientras patinaba, sin embargo no lo mostraba a los demás.

Terminó su rutina desatando el furor y la emoción del público, las ovaciones retumbaban en el recinto y como era de esperarse Viktor Nikiforov de nuevo se había quedado con el oro. Viktor sonrió porque pese a que sentía cansancio de todo, le alegraba saber que al público le seguían gustando sus historias, pero sabía que no era lo único que buscaba, sabía que estaba perdiendo algo que vio en otra persona hacía casi seis meses atrás.

La rueda de prensa había dado inicio y todos los periodistas del lugar estaban ansiosos por saber cuáles serían los planes del pentacampeón del mundo en patinaje artístico pero Viktor no supo darles respuesta, lo meditó por unos minutos pero no la encontró asi que optó por dar una respuesta esquiva pero que fue suficiente para satisfacer a los medios.

Yakov entrecerró la mirada al ver como Viktor fue evasivo con la respuesta sobre sus planes para la próxima temporada, él sabía que su pupilo ya estaba preparando su programa corto ¿Por qué no lo anunciaba?, gruñó por lo bajo, ya hablaría con Viktor cuando volvieran a Rusia.

O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O

Habían pasado unos días desde el campeonato mundial pero si algo caracterizaba al entrenador de la selección rusa de patinaje es que no le gustaba perder el tiempo, por lo que los entrenamientos para la próxima temporada ya habían iniciado.

-Vitya ¡¿Ya decidiste qué melodía usarás para tu próximo programa libre?! –gritó molesto al ver que el pentacampeón seguía haciendo dos coreografías diferentes en los entrenamientos y parecía concentrado en otra cosa.

-Aun no me decido –contestó tranquilo aumentando la cólera de su entrenador-. Descuida Yakov, sigo pensando en cual quedará mejor, ambos arreglos son muy buenos –sonrió haciendo que Yakov gruñera algo ininteligible antes de ir a atender a sus otros patinadores.

Viktor cerró los ojos _Ai no Tsuite_ era la melodía que había elegido seis meses atrás después del banquete del Gran prix de Sochi, había elegido esa canción porque era la única que tenía lo mismo que había visto en esa persona, dos tipos de amor, dos caras de una misma moneda, tan diferentes pero igual de intensos, esperaba poder transmitirlo de la misma manera.

o/O/OO/O/OO/O/O/O/

-¡De cualquier manera! ¡¿Qué se supone que es Ágape para ti?! –El grito molesto de Yuri, ahora Yurio, retumbó por toda la pista del Ice Castle

Viktor sonrió porque no le sorprendía el reclamo del menor, sabía que para el hada rusa no sería tan fácil dar con la respuesta aunque la tuviera relativamente cerca, su orgullo no lo dejaba verla aun.

–Estamos hablando de sentimientos no es como si pudiera explicarlo con palabras –respondió y sugirió llevar a Yurio a un templo para acercarlo a la respuesta, después de todo Yuri se había marchado alegando que aún no sabía que era eros para él.

Después de dejar a Yurio en el templo Viktor decidió dar una caminata por la playa de Hasetsu en compañía de Makachin, ahí no pudo evitar pensar en la pregunta que Yurio le había gritado llevado por la ira, ¿Qué era ágape para él?

Por supuesto que podía describirlo con palabras o mas bien con dos palabras pero no quería provocarle un infarto a un quinceañero

 _Agape…amor incondicional…Yuri Katsuki_

Y es que lo que ninguno de los dos Yuris sabía es que Viktor había creado ambos programas pensando en una sola persona, ese chico que llevado por los efectos del alcohol le mostró el amor en dos formas: Agape y Eros

 _Agape…_

 _Sabía quién era Yuri, Viktor siempre investigaba quienes eran los patinadores contra los que competiría en cada evento, era una forma de prepararse, de buscar sorprender más que su competencia, así que naturalmente sabia el nombre del japonés, como lucía y sus puntuaciones actuales, sin embargo no había llamado realmente la atención del peli plateado hasta que lo vio en persona, y es que generalmente los patinadores que clasificaban por primera vez en una competición importante se le acercaban para pedirle consejos, sin embargo Yuri no había hecho lo mismo, al contrario se alejó discretamente y no lo agobio con preguntas o peticiones de fotos o consejos, aunque al principio Viktor lo achacó a la timidez propia de los japoneses no pudo evitar percatarse de que cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba Yuri volteaba a verlo con un brillo especial en la mirada, un brillo que hablaba de devoción incondicional, como si no quisiera nada de él, que se conformaba solamente con estar en el mismo recinto, algo intenso pero puro e inocente._

Viktor sonrió recordando cómo fue que descubrió ese ágape que inspiró su coreografía, curiosamente la misma persona que inspiró a ágape, había inspirado algo más dentro del él.

 _Eros…_

 _El otro lado de la moneda que el mismo Yuri se encargó de mostrarle en el banquete llevado por los efectos del alcohol, aquella sensualidad que había salido gracias a la bebida y que se mantenía oculta debajo de una capa de inseguridad, esa sensualidad que era capaz de seducir a aquel que se propusiera sin mucho esfuerzo, una pasión que te hace perderte en ella, placer y más placer, un amor que te hace perder la razón, que te lleva al desenfreno, a ahogarte, a querer tomarlo y no dejarlo ir, porque mientras lo miraba bailar pole dance contra Chris no pudo evitar querer saber hasta dónde podría llegar, no pudo evitar desear ser el que descubriera lo que mantenía oculto ese sensual cuerpo que se movía al compás de una lenta melodía, ser aquel que sacara a relucir el lado perverso y lujurioso que mantenía oculto el japonés, lo había descubierto mientras Yuri se restregaba contra él al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con adoración. Viktor quería ser quien llevara a Yuri al desenfreno, a la entrega completa porque pese a lo sexual, a la lujuria, seguía siendo eros, seguía siendo amor, y él…él había caído completamente ante ese sentimiento._

-Depende de ustedes ganar…porque si yo hiciera ese programa es seguro que ganaría –Murmuró mientras miraba el horizonte-. Porque yo sé que es ágape y eros para mi…

* * *

Notas finales:

 **Kuroi.-** ¿Que puedo decir? ame con todo mi ser este anime, no me había enamorado tanto de un anime desde Naruto, y sinceramente creo que el hype que me dio por Yuri on ice superó con creces a mi primer amor, ¿por qué lo digo? porque al contrario de Kishimoto, Kubou-sensei tuvo los pantalones suficientes para defender su obra pese a las criticas que sabia que podía recibir y que de hecho terminó recibiendo, no se si siga escribiendo sobre estos dos, sinceramente el fandom de Yuri on Ice tiene mucho que ofrecer y no se si seré capaz de llegar a las expectativas de tan lindos seguidores y estar a la altura de los muchos buenos autores que como yo se vieron inspirados por esta fantástica historia. Por lo pronto los dejo con este humilde aporte esperando que les guste, como saben siempre pueden dejar un pequeño review para darme su opinión, siempre anima saber que piensan de lo que escribes ;)

 _matta ne_


End file.
